The Land After Time
The Land After Time is a 1988 American-Irish animated adventure drama film directed by Scott Webb and produced by David W. Armstrong. This was the only 1980s Scott Webb Film to not star Paul DeLuise, since He was busy with other projects. Voice Cast: *Jason Marin as Littletoes *Susanne Pollatschek as Cando *Susan Sheridan as Dilly *Charlie Adler as Peter *Frank Welker as Splinter and Sharky *John Hurt as Old Rooster *Freddie Jones as Daddy Tick *Erica Yohn as Littletoes' Mother *John Mahoney as Littletoes‘ Father *Brian Wilde as Tranner, Littletoes’ Big Brother *Angela Lansbury as Littletoes’ Grandma *James Cromwell as Littletoes’ Grandpa *Robert DeNiro as Cando’s Father *Angela Thorne as Dilly's Mother *Beryl Reid as Splinter’s Mother *Mollie Sugden as Peter’s Mother Sequels In 1992, it was announced that a sequel was in the works. It came out in 1994. The sequel was called The Land After Time II: Journey to the Great Beyond. Bradley Pierce took over as the new voice of Littletoes and Anndi McAfee took over as the voice of Cando. Susan Sheridan, Charlie Adler, and Frank Welker reprised their roles while Rob Paulsen and Katherine Dillon voiced the Two New Characters, Woody and Rebecca. A third and fourth movie came out in 1997 and 1998 respectively, with The Land After Time III: The Friendship Feast, a thanksgiving-themed Movie That was released in November 21, 1997. In both of these movies, Courtland Mead Voiced Littletoes. The fourth movie came out 2 months later on January 9, 1998. New characters on the third movie were Hubcap, Noddy, and Storm (voiced by Cheryl Chase, Billy West and Tom Kenny respectively) and the new character from The Land After Time 4 was A Female Longneck Named Addy (voiced by Nika Futterman) The franchise’s 5th installment, The Land After Time V: The Big Shiver, a Holiday Special Came Out In December 7, 2001. The new characters that were introduced were Tiffany, a Female Dinosaur Who is Splinter’s Age (voiced by Cree Summer), Cando’s Grandfather Oscar (voiced by Joe £Alaskey), Cando’s New Stepmother Terra (voiced by Cheryl Chase), Tiffany’s Dad (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), and Rebecca’s Parents (voiced by Melanie Chartoff and Jack Riley respectively). The 6th and 7th adaptions, The Land After Time VI: Flight of the Bird Dinos, and The Land After Time VVI: The Meaning of Friends Came Out In Summers of 2004 and 2005. The new characters in the 6th movie were Cando’s Newborn Half Sister Theresa (Sounds provided by Nika Futterman) and A Flightless Dinosaur named Gambino (voiced by Fred Tatasciore). The new characters in Number 7 were Three Weird Looking Dinos named Lyle, Daisy, and Freddy (Voiced by Debi Derryberry, Miriam Flynn, and Barry Bostwick respectively) In January 11, 2008, a TV Series Came Out and aired on Shires Channel. There was a balance between old and new characters and at least 52 episodes. The show lasted until 2010. The 8th and final adaption, The Land After Time VIII: All Grown Up Came Out In May 15, 2015. This time, everyone was All Grown Up. Alex Hodd Voiced Grown Up Littletoes, Grey DeLisle Voiced Grownup Cando, Tara Strong Voiced Grownup Dilly (Since Susan Sheridan Died After the movie’s release, Which was why the 8th movie was the last), Bill Farmer Voiced Grownup Splinter (Who talks for the First Time Ever), Melissa Disney Voiced Grownup Addy, and Hayden Pantierre Voiced Grownup Tiffany. Adler, Paulsen, and Dillon still voiced their respective characters. Category:Scott Webb Movies Category:1988 films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films Category:Matthew Mouse Category:Non-shires Category:Distributed by Shires in certain countries Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:The Land After Time